Inori Yamabuki
Inori Yamabuki is a main character in the series Fresh Pretty Cure. A schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover. calm and gentle, with a quiet personality that stands out from the passionate Love and social Miki. She is shy and very protective of those she cares for, and is also kind and would rather avoid disputes at all costs. She loves animals. Yuri Feats With Love Momozono *She can put her hand close to Love's hips where she decided with Miki to shop for dinner ingredients for Love's sake. *When Love was troubled of the matter that she can't summon up any more Cure Vitan for Chieffon, she held her hand with both hands, then later she was sitting on her bed while hugging Love's pillow in her room all the time during the Pretty Cure talk. *One evening, in order to tease Love much more she felt her from behind to front touching her all the way from her back to her breasts in the process. *She thought Love was able to get across to Setsuna that she cared for her, so she thinks Setsuna will be happy. *The night setsuna accepted to stay at Love's house, she believed Love would succeed in inviting Setsuna. *She was the first person who noticed Cure Peach's tears during the fight between her and Eas in the forest near the Fortune Telling Mansion, and in result shed some tears herself. *Inside the forest near the Fortune Telling Mansion she was the girl who helped Cure Peach to rise. *After the announcement of the postponed dancing contest in a park, she propelled against Love's back, sustaining her to take it slowly and work hard together. *During the Manzai contest of the Clover festival she paired with Love, at the end Love fell accidentally on Inori's back, which led her to be on the bottom of her on the stage. *At Yotsuba's shopping district she used her hands to touch Cure Peach's thighs unnoticed by anyone, while she was put in the world of memories by a member of Labyrinth, trying to wake her up. *Beholding Cure Angel she said she's beautiful and radiant while her eyes were glistening. *She slept next to Love on her bed after the Pretty Cure guardians' journey to the toys world. With Miki Aono *She can put her hand close to Miki's butt when she was right behind her, discussing the matter of Love's despair. *During the models magazine shooting session for Miki she was fascinated by her and viewed her like she was sparkling. With Setsuna Higashi *After Setsuna put on the dance clothes she made, she held her hands with a slightly light blush on her face, and looked at the floor. *On the first morning of a new semester, she told Setsuna that she looks really wonderful in her new school uniform. *After Clover's winning in a dance contest, she held Setsuna hands closely. With Miyuki Chinin *She stared at Miyuki's butt looking for the Akarun of the definite fourth Pretty Cure. Gallery 16009 540790.jpg 16009 687812.jpg 15996 522147.jpg Videotogif 2018.05.19 06.07.52.gif Anime 16003 1284158.jpg Anime 16008 671546.jpg Anime 16017 1003920.jpg Anime 16024 1315856.jpg Videotogif 2018.06.26 07.50.33.gif Anime 16054 773147.jpg Videotogif 2018.09.23 10.05.54.gif 41066 3889135.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Moe